1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system to dynamically monitor and analyze the tensile stresses of a chain conveyor under load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been developed in the past to monitor and analyze the actual tensile stress of a chain conveyor while running and under a load. Some known methods involve simple tension gauges attached to the chain and manually read as the chain moves. Other, more sophisticated known methods involve instrument packages and chart recorders that travel along with the chain. These particular type of systems exhibit several disadvantages, including sensitivity to high temperature and mechanical shock. They also suffer from an inherent time-delay between when the measurements were taken and when they become available for review. Also, other systems have bulky packages attached to the chain or have wires which go to a recorder and must be detached at specific locations where there would be interference, for example at the chain drives, etc.